Le portrait
by Sofya29
Summary: Camille prit le carton à dessins et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur elle découvrit plusieurs dessins, dont le portrait d'une jeune femme. Qui pouvait-elle être ?


Ce one-shot se passe durant la première saison de _The Originals_.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** _Vampire Diaries_ et _The Originals_ appartiennent à L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.

 _ **Le portrait**_

Camille serra et desserra ses doigts qui commençaient à lui faire mal à force de taper à la machine à écrire. Avec tout l'argent qu'il avait, elle se demandait pourquoi Klaus n'investissait pas dans un ordinateur. Cela éviterait à la jeune femme des heures de torture. Camille inspira profondément et se concentra sur ce que Klaus lui racontait. Il était plutôt exigeant et elle n'avait aucune envie de recommencer le dernier chapitre de sa vie qu'il lui dictait. Cette fois-ci, il lui expliquait toutes les manigances qu'il avait orchestré pour conquérir la Nouvelle-Orléans. Chose qu'il tentait de recommencer.

Devant elle, Klaus n'hésitait pas à raconter tous les côtés sombres de sa vie. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Camille puisque lorsqu'elle partirait de chez lui, elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien. Elle lui en voulait de jouer ainsi avec son esprit. Pire, elle en venait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait durant la journée, elle craignait d'être atteinte du même mal que son frère. Après tout, une fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se souvenir que les vampires, sorcières ou loups-garous existaient.

Tout à coup, Klaus arrêta son récit. Elijah venait d'entrer dans le bureau et avait demandé à parler à son frère. Tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Probablement pour préparer leur plan pour renverser Marcel du pouvoir. Klaus était totalement obsédé par le fait de reprendre son royaume des mains de l'autre vampire.

Camille se leva et fit quelques pas. Elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être restée assise toute la journée. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et commença à regarder les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de premières éditions qui devaient sûrement être très chères et très fragiles. Camille n'osa pas les toucher, de peur de les abîmer. Elle continua son exploration jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque à côté de la bibliothèque un grand carton à dessins. La curiosité était trop forte. Elle prit le carton, la posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs dessins. Des dizaines de feuilles. Elle sut tout de suite que Klaus en était l'artiste. Elle avait déjà vu plusieurs de ses toiles, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses dessins réalisés au crayon.

Les premières feuilles étaient composées de paysages. Que se soit un bois, un parc ou une ville. Elle y découvrit ensuite des portraits. Un couple, qui d'après leurs habits, devaient vivre dans les année 1930. Il y avait également une vieille femme, le portrait d'un enfant. Elle y vit le portrait de Marcel, habillé tel un soldat de la première guerre mondiale. Il y avait aussi des dessins d'Elijah et de Rebekah, suivit de portraits de deux jeunes hommes. Probablement leurs frères. Les autres portraits qui suivirent, étaient ceux d'un jeune garçon. Un adolescent. Ses vêtements faisaient penser à des habits du Moyen-Âge. S'agissait-il du frère que les Mikaelson avaient perdu lorsqu'ils étaient encore humains? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Klaus avait apporté un grand soin à réaliser ce portrait. Camille comprit à quel point ce garçon avait une importance particulière. C'était sûrement le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Klaus pour ne pas oublier son frère.

Le tout dernier portrait était celui d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et son regard pétillant lui donnait tout son charme. Camille se demandait si elle était humaine ou si elle aussi était un vampire. Elle était dessinée avec tellement de délicatesse que Camille comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un modèle choisi au hasard. Ce dessin représentait tous les sentiments que Klaus pouvait ressentir. Il aimait cette femme, c'était évident. Camille sursauta lorsque la porte se referma en un grand claquement. Elle posa son regard sur Klaus, qui avançait vers elle, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tous ces dessins sont magnifiques. »

Klaus lui fit face et lui attrapa le bras. Il le serra tellement fort que Camille grimaça à cause de la douleur.

« Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de fouiller ?

-Klaus ! Tu me fais mal. »

La jeune femme essaya de dégager son bras, mais c'était impossible. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Klaus se rapprocha et Camille se sentit soudain attirée par son regard. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Il était entrain de l'hypnotiser pour la forcer à oublier. Elle ressentit cette sensation étrange, comme à chaque fois que Klaus l'hypnotisait.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier cette journée. Tu vas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Klaus relâcha son bras et Camille quitta la demeure, telle une automate.

Une fois dans son salon, Camille se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. La journée était terminée et elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait été au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère et ensuite, elle avait décidé d'aller au Rousseau. Mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir si elle avait été ou non au restaurant. Camille posa sa main sur son bras et sentit une douleur lancinante. Elle remonta sa manche et vit des bleus sur le haut de ses bras, comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment attrapé. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle eu ces marques ? Camille éclata en sanglot. Ses trous noirs étaient de plus en plus fréquents et pouvaient durer toute une journée. La peur qu'elle avait d'avoir la même maladie que son frère l'envahit.

 **~00~**

Quelques minutes après que Camille ait quitté le manoir, Klaus se dirigea vers le bureau. Les dessins étaient éparpillés sur la table. Il savait bien que Camille n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, mais il y avait certaine de ses œuvres qu'il refusait de montrer. Il prit le portrait de Caroline. Le dernier qu'il avait réalisé avant de quitter Mystic Falls. Il n'avait pas parlé de Caroline à Camille et n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Et puis, tant que Marcel était toujours dans les parages, Klaus savait que le vampire pourrait se servir de Caroline contre lui. Il était hors de question qu'il la mette en danger. Lorsque Elijah entra dans la pièce, Klaus reposa son dessin dans le carton et le ferma d'un coup sec.

« Je vois que ton invité est déjà partie, constata Elijah. »

Klaus acquiesça et rangea le carton. Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-il. D'abord, il récupérerait la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ensuite il pourra retrouver Caroline. Parce que ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'un jour, ils passeront l'éternité ensemble.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
